


Not the choice you think

by gothikuk



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikuk/pseuds/gothikuk
Summary: I never fully agreed with the choices for Divine, this is a short giving another choice and one that i think they could have added.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan, Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Not the choice you think

Skyholds garden was full to bursting, all the faithful, the common folk who had come to call Skyhold home, the spies who were not out gathering information for the Nightingale, the Ambassadors who had been waiting for their next assignments and the soldiers who were not on duty or out in the field protecting the citizens of Thedas from the giant hole in the sky.

Leliana stood beside Cassandra, head bowed, her thoughts, like Cassandra’s were with the Divine, praying that she was at a place of peace beside the Maker. Varric stood amongst the crowd, his thoughts turned to Kirkwall and wondering if he shouldn’t go back and help Aveline defend against that bore turned bully Sebastian’s attack on the city. It didn’t matter how many times Prince Veal had been told that Anders was no longer in Kirkwall, he just wanted the city brought to its knees. Cullen had promised him that Aveline would get the help she required.

Cullen stood with his Templars, those who had joined the Inquisition and had proved themselves to be the honourable men and women that had served the Chantry before it all went to hell. He trusted Cullen to deal with any Templars who had extreme views, they had no place in the Inquisition and he knew that Cullen would enforce that. Josephine was there as was the other members of the Inquisitors chosen men and women, the Inquisitor though stood at the back, out of sight of everyone else. Listening to Revered Mother Giselle.

He had been asked, or was it told? He couldn’t quite recall the conversation, so much had happened in the last few weeks. More than the last year, if he had been told he would not only be seen as the head of a world spanning organisation called The Inquisition but seen as the Herald of Andraste, her voice and the will of the Maker manifest; he would have thought them all mad, now, he had been asked to give his opinion on who should be the next Divine.

Cassandra and Leliana were the candidates, or they were until Vivienne got wind of it and threw her hat in the ring, siting that she was outside the Chantry’s politics and thus a better candidate. Cassandra had been guarded in her response as had been Leliana, but their silence spoke volumes, the Templars would never accept a Mage Divine, nor would the masses. There were, however those in the hallowed halls of the Chantry who saw her as a viable candidate.

Scott did not see it that way, whilst the Chantry needed to reform, making a mage as the head of the church was not the way to go, he had voiced this to Vivienne but she had shot him down, her condemnation of him he already knew and it showed him that all her sucking up since the events at the Winter Palace had all been an effort on her part to get his vote.

It had taken him a while to get to know her game, and as he looked at her now, looking serene as her mind contemplated life as Divine, he knew he had to stop this. Cassandra had told him she did not want the position, she wanted to rebuild the Seekers, she had also added that should she ascend to the Sunburst Throne, she doubted she would be able to continue to see him, at which point he pointed out that he was pretty certain that the Divine had always had a lover in the wings. She had snorted at that but admitted it was probably true.

Leliana wanted to re-join the Hero of Ferelden, her duties had kept them apart far too long. He did not blame her for that, the letter that arrived for her this morning had made her face light up in a way he had not seen before, but Cassandra had mentioned that it was like looking at the old Leliana again, her footsteps had a spring to them. She had explained that whilst Leliana was not against a Mage Divine in principle, she thought the timing was a little off. After all her Lover had been a mage from the Circle tower of Ferelden, the world would take time to heal when this was all over, and it had been magic that caused all this in the first place. To name a Mage as Divine was just asking for trouble all over again.

Vivienne would not hear of it, and he half expected his personal things to be moved around again. He turned his attention to Mother Giselle, her voice carried softly over the heads of the faithful. He studied the expressions of those gathered and cocked his head a little. Now he stood straighter and folded his arms, listening to the Revered Mother as she gave her wise words. Solas had described her as a woman who knew the events around her, who knew the hearts and minds of people. Even if they did not agree with her, she found some way to get them to see another side of the argument.

The people of Skyhold loved her, she had helped heal their wounded and battered souls after Haven, she had got her hands bloody helping the wounded and, if the stories were to be believed, she had bloodied a few Venatori aswell, whilst helping get the wounded into the Haven Chantry. He bowed his head as she finished talking and muttered a quiet “Let it be” then turned and walked back into Skyhold before anyone saw him.

*****

Scott Trevelyan sat at his desk in his quarters reading the letters from various noble houses, and set them in a pile for Josephine to answer. She would never read his mail, he suspected Leliana might if she thought there was a need. One caught his eye, the penmanship familiar to him, opening it he read it, and sat back.

A letter from his sister Claudette, a Templar, well that had upset his mother considerably, she had expected her only daughter to become a Chantry priest. Claudette had always known her own mind. Besides they had cousins a plenty in the Chantry, the Chantry could do without one more Trevelyan.

Their older brother Simon was the heir, Stefan had been born a Mage and had been at the Ostwick Circle, he had been at the Conclave and when the list of casualties had been finally released, his brother’s name was on it. She mentioned that she was coming to Skyhold with the Templars of Ostwick, all of whom had mages in their charge. Skyhold had its own mages, those that had never wanted to be part of some insane war and had come with other Templars, the ranks were swelling. She said she would be there by months end, and that was in a day or two, the letter had arrived only just giving him time to warn Cullen.

What made him laugh aloud was the way she had signed it off.

**_“If my baby brother is not too lofty when he sees his older sister, then a game of Diamondback is in need. PS Mother is loving all this, imagine her delight in telling everyone who will listen, and by the Maker they listen, that her youngest son is the Herald of Andraste. There’s no living with her.”_ **

“Something funny Inquisitor?” He looked up to see Josephine walk towards him. “A letter from my sister, she is arriving in a couple of days with the Templars of Ostwick and their mage charges, I’ll need to let Cullen know.”

“I can do that for you, what rank is she?”

“Knight-Captain.” He took the coffee that Josephine gave him and motioned for her to sit down.

“I saw you at the service this morning,” The Antivan beauty softly said “Mother Giselle would have given you a private service if you wanted it.”

“Maker no,” He shook his dark brown hair “This anchor already sets me apart from everyone, that would have been horrendous.” He sipped it and made a murmur of approval.

“I have contacts in Rivain and Antiva, we get a regular supply and enough for the rank and file too.” She explained.

“Better than the sludge that we had at Haven, and I didn’t want to touch the stuff at the Winter Palace.”

“Very wise.” Josephine chuckled “They were none too happy about your way of bringing the truce.”

“Gaspard was as bad as Celene and Brialla, for all his “I detest the game” turns out he was playing it as much as they were. Soon enough it will crumble, but that’s a problem for another day.” He handed her the pile he had set aside for her “You’ll know how to deal with them.”

“I will do so first thing in the morning.” Josephine looked around her and looked outside the window. She was certain the Inquisitor had privacy here but she didn’t want a Raven or two spying for their Spymaster. “You looked thoughtful this morning, is there anything I can help with.”

Scott smirked a little, Josephine was good at her job because she read people better than Iron Bull at times. He too glanced behind him, more to see what Josephine was looking for, but seeing nothing there he sat forward and clasped his hands together.

“The Chantry want me to give my recommendation for Divine, soon even though we still have the Wardens to deal with, this Calpernia and Coryphaeus too.”

“I am listening and I assure you Inquisitor as much as I love gossip what you say to me will not leave my lips.”

“I know Josie.” He smiled reassuringly. “We have three individuals who the Chantry want me to choose between. Cassandra wishes to rebuilt the Seekers. She could do a damn good job with that and as Divine they would be loyal to the Sunburst throne.”

“But the Seekers need a certain Autonomy that they would not have if Cassandra was Divine.” Josephine quietly added. That surprised the Herald and he began to realise that his ambassador had layers he doubted anyone knew about. “Cassandra wants them to be more open and honest but for the Seekers to be able to do their job impartially, they need to operate outside of the Divine and the Chantry’s remit.”

“Yes,” Scott rose from his seat and motioned to the sofa in front of the fire. “Leliana wants to change the Chantry, knock it down and build it up again, make it open to all races who wish to find their way to the Maker.”

“Not a bad idea.” Josephine mused “What she wants is not impossible but the Orlesian Nobility would bristle at the idea of an Elf being given the same status as a human. As much as she would like to think that was the way forward, there would be plenty of those who would cause problems.”

“Then there’s Vivienne whom I suspect has called in her own favours to have her hat in the ring. The woman will do anything to hold onto power, power she wields no mage was ever meant to have, but she cited the Hero of Ferelden at me as a Mage who had a title.”

“That was different.” Josephine turned side on and tucked one leg up under her, “The King and Queen of Ferelden granted the lands of Amaranthine to the Grey Wardens, as Commander of the Grey she was also seen as their Arlessa. The Grey Wardens do not run by the same rules as normal armed forces. When she started her quest, it was handed to the next Commander of the Grey of Ferelden. Vivienne cannot use that as an example.”

“Yes, I tried that but then she threw one of her hissy fits, I hate the mages blah blah blah.” He looked into his coffee “My brother Stefan was a mage. A damn good one as well, a senior enchanter, he would have made Grand Enchanter one day. He had really cool tricks that he showed us when we visited him. Ostwick allowed us to see him once a month.”

“I had no idea your brother was a mage.”

“He died at the Conclave, one of those mages who wanted an end to this war. He had been at Adamant too, escaped from there by the skin of his teeth and managed to return to Ostwick. Then was told to go to the Conclave.” Scott rubbed his brow “So I am very familiar with the struggles that mages go through. I just do not believe a Mage Divine is what the world needs right now.”

“If it were any mage other than Vivienne would you feel the same?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because you are right. I do not know whom Vivienne has been talking to, to even have her name mentioned but people will not accept a Divine who is also a mage. They may one day relent and allow mages born the first child to noble houses to take the titles but Thedas is not ready for a mage Divine, not so soon after all this when magic broke the sky, killed Justina and, like the renegade Templars, killed innocents who got in their way.”

“I have another candidate in mind.” Scott told her “I think Leliana and Cassandra will agree with me, but I doubt Vivenne will, so watch for any spite coming from her. In fact, I’d be rather happy if she left.”

“She won’t do that.” Josephine asserted “You already asked her and told her twice but she refuses to leave.”

“Hmm. Sometimes dealing with Sera’s childish antics is preferable to dealing with her. Josephine would you ask Mother Giselle to come see me” he allowed himself a half smile and Josephine immediately knew who his candidate was.

“She would be perfect Herald; I will send for her.” Josephine rose from her chair “Wicked Grace tonight?”

“Actually, tell Varric it’s Diamondback night and to invite his friend Hawke. I need to get a game or two in before my sister arrives. I’ll need to coin to pay her when I lose.”

Josephine chuckled and bowing her head left the Inquisitor to his thoughts.

****

Cassandra walked through Skyhold nodding at the repairs that had finally started, walls that had been broken were now looking halfway to being rebuilt. The towers were starting to look like proper towers and the Mages had settled into their tower which had been extended upwards and outwards. The mages however did not sleep in the towers. One wing of Skyholds garden had been repaired and the mages called those rooms home. The smaller towers that made up Skyholds garden one of them was home to the senior enchanters and the Grand Enchanter herself. She recalled Vivienne bristling that she had not been asked to be the leader of the mages, Scott had in fact named Enchanter Elandra, the lady from the Hinterlands to the post. He had also told Vivienne that she could not come on missions if she was going to be Grand Enchanter. She would also have to give up her fancy quarters on the upper deck of Skyholds gallery, and Vivienne had no intentions of doing that. Cassandra was well aware why the Imperial Court Mage chose that spot; it gave her a bird’s eye view of who came and went.

She was half listening to the Dwarf mason who was excitedly telling her that they had procured some stone from Dragons Peak in Ferelden to repair some of the west wall, the thickness of that stone was perfect, not to mention a consignment of stone from Amaranthines, Wending Woods quarry. She made a murmur of approval, they were good places to get Stone from, and at the moment every noble from here to Antiva wanted to have their mark on Skyhold.

She stood before the east wall and folded her arms “Could you do the same to the East Tower One that was done for the Mages and Templars?” She asked

“Of Course, Seeker,” the Dwarf nodded in excitement “We can use also build another level as living quarters for the Templars.”

“No, they have that there.” She pointed “I want them for the Seekers, when I start rebuilding the order.”

The Dwarf a man named Gunninson, tugged at his beard and thought for a moment then shrugged and nodded “It’ll take some time.” He cautiously said.

“It will take some time rebuilding the order.” Cassandra said as an aside and saying she was pleased with the reconstruction work she headed for the stables, intent on mounting Nevarez for a ride out this afternoon, when she was called by Leliana.

“The Inquisitor wants to see us.” She waited for Cassandra to join her “I guess he has made his choice.”

“Then you will do Justinia proud.” Cassandra gave her a slight smile, Leliana had not missed how softer Cassandra looked when she was near the Inquisitor, a bit like Morrigan when she was with her son to be fair.

“What on earth makes you think he has chosen me?” Leli asked slightly shocked. “It could be you.”

“I do not want it.” Cassandra raised her hand “But I will not be your right hand either. I need to concentrate on the Seekers.”

“Cassandra he might have chosen Vivienne, and she has already said that she expects us to retake our roles.” Leliana pointed out.

Cassandra gave a disgusted snort, “She still thinks she will be named the new Divine?” The argument both the Seeker and spymaster had with Vivenne when she rather, preposterously stated she would expect them to serve her as faithfully as they had Justinia had been heard all over Skyhold. Even the Iron Bull avoided any comments that might have got him on the end of their ire.

Cassandra had gone to her quarters and kicked her bed so hard it flew over the balcony, causing Varric to come and see what the commotion was all about. Strange thing was, Varric, who was not a close friend of the Seekers, had stayed for over an hour, what was said was kept private between them, but it had been noted that Varric had a new…respect for the Seeker.

“She believes that her contacts in Val Royeaux will make it so.” Leliana shrugged “Besides I do not want it, if I do take the post, I will not be able to join Selina and that is something I want to do.”

“She is well?” Cassandra asked slowing her stride for a moment “I know you have not heard from her for a long while.”

“Her letter came from Par Vollen but I do not think she is there anymore; it was dated five months ago.”

“Par Vollen? Why would she go there? I did not think she was interested in the Qun, I thought she was Andrastian?”

“She is” Leliana rested a hand on her friends’ shoulder “Calm yourself Seeker, my love is not looking to convert to the Qun, our old friend Sten, the hornless Qunari who helped us end the Blight is now the Arishock, I suspect she was visiting him.”

“But she is a mage you know what they do to mages?”

“I think Sten would have made an exception for her. He has great respect for her, called her his Kadan, as far as I can tell that’s a term for beloved friend or something.”

Cassandra laughed a little “I have never met her, but she sounds almost mythical.”

“Mythical?”

“She makes friends with a Crow, an apostate who is now residing in our garden with her son, a bard who she became lovers with, a bastard prince, a dwarf exile and a Qunari, not many people can lay claim to that one.”

“Why not? We have a Tevinter exile, a Red Jenny, a Grey Warden and a Qunari Ben Hassrath,” Leliana linked her arm through Cassandras for a moment as they walked towards Skyholds staircase and let her arm fall once they got to the bottom.

They entered the main hall to see it empty, no one was in here, all the courtiers, here at Vivienne’s invitation were gone, the servants, even Varric was not at his usual seat. As soon as they entered the guards closed the huge doors and stood either side. The Seeker and Spymaster gave each other puzzled looks. More so when Vivienne entered looking like the cat that got the cream.

“My dear Cassandra, Leliana, I believe the darling Inquisitor is going to let us know whom he has chosen, I do hope my ascension to the Sunburst Throne will not sour our relationship while we deal with Coryphaeus”

“And you know this to be his decision, do you?” Cassandra asked rather icily. Leliana nudged her a little. Vivienne was looking to get a rise from one of them and Cassandra, blunt as ever, had done just that.

“It’s the only choice darlings.”

“Have a care Grand Enchanter.” Cassandra warned “The Herald is not fooled by Orlesian politics or the Game.”

Vivienne rolled her eyes dramatically and walked towards the front, nodding at Revered Mother Elenita.

The door to the Inquisitors private room opened and Scott came out and motioned to the seats before them before he took his own seat. The throne that looked like Fereldens grand throne. Vivienne was about to speak when the Inquisitor raised his finger and waited for Mother Giselle to join them.

Leliana and Cassandra cast slight looks at each other. Cassandra arched an eyebrow and, reading her as well as she always did Leliana replied with a slight smirk. Cassandra might prefer things to be placed in front of her with no frills but this…well this was going to be worth it.

“Thank you, ladies, as you can see only Josephine and the revered mothers are here. You know how quickly word gets out and about in Skyhold.” Scott sat forward “I was asked by Revered Mother Elenita to put forward my recommendation for Divine. Lady Pentaghast I gave you much consideration, and your views on how the Chantry should be and not what it became made for, compelling listening but I felt that you would be best served as the Lady High Seeker, and rebuild your order into that which you believe it should be. Not what it was or what it had become.”

“The fact you are sleeping with the Herald didn’t come into it at all darling.” Vivienne looked at her nails, inspecting them to make sure they had been done properly.

Cassandra shot her a glare and was about to tell her where to stick her manicured nails when Leliana cleared her throat, stopping her. If the Herald was rattled, he did not show it.

“Sister Leliana, whilst your views were forward thinking, and I fully believe that most of what you suggested should be implemented, the Chantry should indeed be open to all races who wish to embrace its philosophy, I am also aware that you miss your love very much and I doubt many would be happy to see a married Divine.”

“Especially to a mage lover who is also a Dog Lord Arlessa.” Vivienne flicked an invisible lint off her skirt.

“But please tell your ideas to the person I have recommended; I am sure she will listen and take on board what you say.”

“Oh darling of course I will listen, whether I do anything about it is another matter.”

“Enchanter Vivienne.” Scott levelled his blue eyes at the mage “Whilst having a mage Divine might indeed be a step forward, so soon after magic tore the sky open? So soon after mages and Templars were killing innocent men and women? No. Yes the Circles must be restored and they will be, eventually, and the Templars should they wish to serve will serve as protectors for them and the ordinary folk, but I cannot justify my thoughts for a mage Divine no, my choice is Revered Mother Giselle.”

Cassandra glanced at Vivienne who looked almost incandescent and then at the shocked Revered Mother.

“May we ask your reasoning?” Vivienne stammered.

“Her sermon this morning and every morning, In fact ever since I have met the Revered Mother, she has always shown compassion and understanding, even to Dorian, even if they did get off to a rocky start and Iron Bull, I had heard her in debate with Solas and always has she given the people of the Inquisition the greatest respect but, more than that Vivienne, Revered Mother Giselle has the hearts and minds of the people of Thedas, She knows the best way to solve a problem and sees that the chantry must change if it is to survive. I am also aware that she knows how to deal with problems head on and is no one’s fool. She garners no power; she asks for nothing in return and that is why she will be the perfect Divine. In my opinion, of course the Mothers do not have to accept my recommendation, but I am assured it will be given the highest consideration.”

Cassandra rose from her seat and walked over “A wise choice Inquisitor.” Her voice sincere.

Leliana nodded “Mother Giselle is just what the Chantry needs.” She leant forward and kissed the still shocked woman’s cheek.

“The race is not over yet my dear.” Vivienne turned and headed back to her door. “I will not forget this Inquisitor.”

Mother Giselle was led to a seat by Leliana who feared the poor woman might fall over in shock. “She will make things difficult, my lord Herald.”

“I can play her at her own game. You were the right choice mother; you know it and I know it. You are the only choice, one that will steer the chantry to its future, and do so in a way that will not cause problems to mount up again.” 

“Do you think the mages will back her?” Cassandra asked “Will we have a problem with our mages here? Many of them look up to her?”

“No, they don’t.” Leliana sat on one of the steps leading to the throne “Elandra has made great strides in getting the people of Skyhold and the surrounding areas to see them as loyal mages who do not want to tear the sky open. The mages here look to Elandra to lead them and Cullen has told Knight Commander Fletcher to work alongside Elandra. To show the world they can trust their Mages and Templars once more, so far it’s working.” 

“Do the Left and Right Hands agree with the Inquisitors choice?” Revered Mother Elenita asked.

“Oh, I most certainly do.” Cassandra nodded.

“As do I.” Leliana added “and so we are clear, I do not wish to retake the role of Left Hand, I think it is best left to someone younger than I, I can however, make recommendations.”

“And once the Knights Vigilant have been named I will name one from there who I believe will best serve you as the Right Hand.”

“Thank you, and anything you believe I should take into consideration; I will listen to it.”

Scott looked at Josephine and took her to one side “Like I said, watch out for any spitefulness.”

Josephine nodded a little. “Remember what I said about the enmity of the Court when we were at the Winter Palace?”

Scott nodded and glanced up the upper balcony “Josie find me someone, anyone who will take her on. I want her gone by the end of the week,”

“The Circle of Ostwick is still functioning, as is Kinloch Hold in Ferelden, the only other one I know of is the Highever Circle.” Josephine watched as Vivienne fanned herself but glared down at the Inquisitor. “If you sent her to Monstsimmard she will cause problems through the game with her connections to Orlais, and it would do no good to send her back to Celene’s court. She is a master of the game.”

“Not a grandmaster though, I knew Ostwick remained neutral I didn’t know about the Ferelden ones. I thought they had all disbanded.”

“Kinloch hold is the Circle that Cullen belonged to during the blight, the mages there did their part to help defeat the blight and the Hero of Ferelden is one of theirs, First Enchanter Irving passed away before the vote but he did urge the mages of Kinloch Hold to remain neutral, to not vote for wholesale murder, the mages remained within the circle and their First Enchanter is a friend of the Hero called…” Josephine consulted her notes. “Florian Phineas Horatio Aldebrant, esquire. Known as Enchanter Finn.”

“And would he accept her?”

“I believe he would, the Templars there whilst not as harsh as their fellows do stick to the law of the Order. In fact, Knight Commander Haversham, is known to protect his charges at all costs and has opened talks with Cullen about allowing some of our knights to return to service in the way that the Order is meant to me. I have it on good authority that he and Finn enjoy a warm relationship whilst putting the care of their charges high on their lists.”

“Send a message to them asking them if they would take Vivienne.” Scott allowed a wry smile to cross his face “Tell them the Herald of Andraste would consider it a personal favour if they could, help me solve a situation.”

“I took the liberty of…sending a message after our talk.”

“How did you know I would choose that one?”

“Any good Seneschal worth their name would know of options to, make waters smoother”

“Remind me to give you a raise Josephine.”

*****

Scott lay in his bed staring at the top of the canopy his hand tucked behind his head. He was absolutely certain he had made the correct choice. He believed that Mother Giselle would incorporate both Cassandra and Leliana’s suggestions. She too believed the Chantry should change, she believed, as both the left and right hand did, that the Chantry should remember that they were for any and all believers, that fancy gowns and opulence was the downfall of an institution that had been around for nigh on a thousand years.

It needed to change, for if it did not then it would shatter and break, Giselle would steer it back of that he was certain. Change would come and he hoped he would live to see it, but change would not be done overnight, it would be a slow process but he had no doubt that Giselle would know when to implement change. She did not fear magic and it would be down to her to teach others not to see Mages as fearful creatures, but to see them as people who had a gift of the maker. She would see to it that the Chantry would learn from its mistakes and grow anew from it.

He turned his head as he heard his door open and listened as the footsteps came up the stairs and smiled as Cassandra came in. He watched as she undressed and slipped under the covers beside him, her head resting on the arm he lowered to sit around her shoulders.

“You did well I think.” She murmured “Although I wanted to kill Vivienne for her cheap shots.”

“Don’t you worry about Vivienne, Josephine and I have it all in hand.” He shifted a little and drew her closer “I did not want you and Leliana to feel slighted by my decision.”

“Neither of us wanted it.” Cassandra kissed the skin beneath her “but we did not want to see it end in more bloodshed which is what would have happened if Vivienne was to sit on the Sunburst Throne.” Cassandra sat up and propped herself on her elbow “You know if I had become Divine, we would not ….”

“That did not enter my thoughts and we would have found a way.” He told her silencing her words with his fingers to her lips “Your role is to rebuild the Seekers, you told me when we went to Caer Oswin that they were your family. I couldn’t let you walk away from that.”

“They are, as are the people we work with now. Remind me to tell you about a conversastion I had with Cole one afternoon when we were out in Crestwood. Let’s just say what he told me was confirmed by others that were there and I truly saw how far the Seekers had fallen even before the schism.”

“Sounds like an interesting tale.” Scott rolled his shoulders.

“What really persuaded you? That Mother Giselle was the right choice.”

“Her sermon” He turned his head to look into Cassandra’s honey eyes “the way the people looked upon her and listened not just with their heads, but their hearts too. She is a very powerful Orator. Whether she knows it or not, that in itself is a gift from the Maker.”

“I get the feeling you did not attend many Chantry services.”

“Like Varric I swear more than a Raider and I could make his friend Isabella blush. But I have always believed in Andraste and the Maker, I just never believed in the Chantry, even setting foot in Havens Chantry felt wrong to me. Listening to Mother Giselle, I had hope for it, for the first time that I can remember I had hope. Seeing Varric there confirmed that for me.”

Cassandra bowed her head a little and kissed the shoulder again then lay herself down “Would you mind if tonight we just slept?”

“Not at all.” Scott murmured “I love you Cassandra”

“I love you too.” She snuggled down next to him and felt him turn side on to face her back and wrap his arm round her and drifted into an easy sleep.


End file.
